Yuki
by TurkeyHamMonkey
Summary: This is about my OC in InuYasha...Yuki...sad story...oh well...the first chapter isn't very InuYashaish...don't worry...you'll see him later...once I finish the chapter...LoL


A/N: This is basically about my O/C's story. Yuki! InuYasha.. Okie dokie.  
  
A youkai with white hair and a slender body arrived at the Great Youkai's Den. The Lord of the West lands sat upon his throne as his two sons bickered among themselves.  
"My Lord. I must speak to you in private."  
"Go to the gardens." He ordered his two young sons. They quickly obeyed as they argued on and on in gibberish.  
"What is it Blanc?"  
"I am with child."  
"How sure are you?"  
"Very."  
"Why do you come to me?"  
"My mate is being hunted. I needed to be ensured that my dearest friend will protect my pup if anything would ever happen."  
"Why must you come to me with your burden?"  
"Because if I trust someone else with my child then she will surely die. You have more power than any of the youkai in your lands." The youkai nodded.  
"If you ask it of me."  
"Thank you." Blanc gave a short kow tow and left the den. Her pup was safe from harm.  
  
"Manitou, why haven't you any breath to breathe?" Blanc asked a silver haired man with black dog-ears.  
"They come. Run. Go with Yuki." Blanc looked to the circle mat in the middle of the room. There sat a young youkai with pure white hair that circled around her little body and true blue eyes. She was playing with a tattered human doll.  
"Come Yuki, we must leave. Do you know where the Great Youkai of the West lands lives?"  
"Yes Mommy."  
"Go there, run!" The door thundered.  
"Manitou! We've got you!" Blanc hurried her small daughter in the cellar that connected to a tunnel to the forest.  
"Go,"  
"Mommy!" Yuki screamed as the windows shattered and blood splattered against everything.  
"Go!" Blanc slammed the cellar door before the hunters could see. Yuki softly cried as she made her way to the Great Youkai's den. It took a while until she noticed the tattered doll in her hand. When she reached the den she saw a pair of youkai arguing and fighting. One had a red kimono and the other had a white one with red border. The youkai in the red kimono fell with a gash across his arm. Yuki watched in utter horror. Since she was afraid she summoned a small snowstorm and transformed into a puppy and ran into the den. Sesshoumaru caught sight of her and followed her leaving InuYasha to bleed amongst himself.  
The Great Youkai was sitting upon his throne when Yuki stood halfway in the doorway watching him, and making conclusions about him.  
"What are you doing here in my palace?" Sesshoumaru growled. Yuki shrieked and ran to the Great Youkai's side. He burst out in thundering laughter.  
"My Lord," She said in the most businesslike voice she had, "My parents have sent me here to be safe." The Great Youkai's smile quickly faded.  
"Who is your mother?"  
"Blanc, Youkai of the Snow.Sir." He nodded.  
"Your mother told me to take care of you when bad youkai came to your home. has that happened?"  
"Yes sir.my Daddy is dead.my Mommy too, aren't they?" Yuki asked in a fearful tone.  
"I do not know child, I do not know." He looked upon her and her rags and the tattered doll.  
"You're family is well off?" Yuki looked at him, and then shook her head violently.  
"That is okay. I will give a room of your own and new clothes." Yuki kow towed and stood idly, not knowing what to do.  
".My.Lord.there is someone who is hurt in the garden."  
"What did they look like?"  
"He was a dog demon and he had a red kimono on."  
"InuYasha." The Youkai sighed.  
"If you want you can call me father."  
".My parents aren't coming for are they?"  
"No my Dear, I'm afraid not."  
"Oh."  
"Father!! You mustn't be taking in such filth." Sesshoumaru growled as he finally entered the room.  
"You have no right to speak to house guests like that especially her, her family has trusted me with her custody, thus making her your adopted sister."  
"Another hanyou?"  
"I am not a hanyou." Yuki growled as fierce as she could, though she was only five. Suddenly Yuki caught the scent of a demon, a human, and blood. Her eyes grew dark, almost to the point where they turned black and she caught hold of her long wintery white hair. She turned into a puppy and hid behind the throne. Her mother always told her, 'Always be unnoticed by humans, lurk in the shadows, for nothing they do will bring good fortune.' The small youkai with the red kimono came into the room.  
"Speaking of hanyou here he is now."  
"Why are you hurt InuYasha?" The Great Youkai asked.  
"."  
"You need to meet Yuki, Where is she?"  
"She hid because she smelt the tainted blood." Sesshoumaru quipped.  
"Come child. Come out." Yuki reluctantly came out and transformed in her human form. InuYasha gaped at the blue eyes that looked hatefully at him.  
"InuYasha, this is Yuki. She's your adopted sister."  
"Mouschi, bring Yuki to the bathing pools." A kitsune came into sight and knelt in front of Yuki.  
"Do you want to get cleaned up?" She asked brightly. Yuki eyed her suspiciously.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I can be your friend if you want. I can help you give you doll a bath too." Yuki's expression softened a bit as she looked at the blood stained little girl.  
"You promise?" The kitsune beamed and nodded.  
"I promise, now come on." She held out her hand. Yuki slowly took one of Mouschi's fingers in her little hand. They went to the Eastern wing of the den and then out into a courtyard with a small hut.  
"Do you think you'd be okay all alone for a moment in there?" Yuki looked at the hut and then at her newfound nanny.  
"Yes Miss."  
"You can call me Mouschi if you want to."  
"Yes, Mouschi." Mouschi smiled warmly as she led Yuki in the hut. On the sides, and in the center of it there was a sphere filled with fireflies. And there was a heap of steaming stones atop a fire. Yuki looked at the clear blue water in a shallow pool. Mouschi took a small shovel and took three stones and put them in the pool.  
"Okay, you can go in now, don't touch the stones, they're hot." Yuki nodded as she took of her tattered skirt and shirt. She went into the water that was pleasantly warm.  
"Is it warm enough?"  
"Yes Mouschi." The kitsune smiled as she left. Yuki fiercely scrubbed at her skin. She also scrubbed her hair till it shone. She was clean and waiting in the water until Mouschi came back. When she came back she had soap and a white kimono. Yuki quickly took the soap and scrubbed her skin a second time. When she was finished she clumsily but her kimono on. Mouschi helped her with the blue sash that went around her waist.  
"Do I get to keep this?" Yuki asked indicating her new outfit.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
"Come along. Let's see to your doll." She picked up the doll that had black hair and black eyes. Yuki squeezed the water from her hair.  
"Mouschi, can she have a black and red kimono?"  
"Yes, absolutely." Yuki beamed as she let out a yawn.  
"You must be tired, let's go to your room and I'll start making her kimono." Yuki willingly took Mouschi's hand and followed her. They came to a pair of sliding doors. They were white silk. Yuki gawked, she had never seen silk in all her life. Mouschi opened the doors to reveal a snow white room. Yuki stood at the door as Mouschi walked in.  
"This is my room?"  
"Yes." Yuki squealed as she ran into Mouschi's arms to thank her.  
"Come now you need to go to sleep."  
"I need to brush out my hair." Yuki interjected. Mouschi smiled as she made her way to the vanity across from the bed.  
  
A/N: That's all for now folks. I'll add more later. I just want this up.  
It'll get more InuYashaish I promise!!!! No flames please! I love you!  
'.')  
[Dancing Kirby] 


End file.
